Pokemon: Facing The Past
by KingFatMan25
Summary: Ash has been gone for years because his family and friends tried to take away his dream. Now after eight long years a letter from the mysterious Zane Blackwood invites a group of people to New Island, where a small competition will be held to establish the New Orange League.
1. Chapter 1

**The world of Pokemon…A world teaming with hundreds of different species of creature with extraordinary powers. These creatures are known as Pokemon, and come in every shape and size imaginable. There are seventeen different types of these wonderful creatures. For many, pokemon are close companions whether it be battling, showing of their beauty in a contest, or simply living side by side as a family. Our story is about one man who faced unimaginable heartbreak and betrayal but remained true to his dream and pokemon.**

Pokemon Facing the Past

By

KingFatMan25

Chapter 1

The weather between the Kanto Region and the Orange Islands was usually very pleasant with tropical suns and warm waters that attracted many tourists and travelers. Many people sought out islands to retire on or spend vacation with family.

There was one island that was just on the edge of the Kanto region that was thought to be uninhabited but if someone was to actually look they would find that the island known as New Island was actually filled with life…that is, if they could brave the conditions around the once tropical paradise. The area around New Island was covered with black clouds and the normally calm waters raged with enough power to overturn a cruise liner. Lightning cracked the sky every few seconds and thunder quickly followed. If someone managed to make it to the island they would have to climb up the cliffs which were soaking wet from the constant rain and waves crashing into them. If someone managed to achieve this then they would finally view the massive stadium that sat at the center of the island. Because of the black clouds from the storms, the lights that sat at the top of the stadium were always on and illuminated the entire area. Several times during the day, battling could be heard and beams and powerful attacks could be seen flying into the air.

*PFTP*

Today was no different. Like clockwork, the stadium shook as attacks raged around the battle arena along with the sounds of battle and training. At the center of the stadium was a man at six feet two inches with messy raven black hair. He was wearing form fitting black sweatpants and a tank top. His feet were bare and his hands had black gloves that were tight against his skin. His amber colored eyes held a cold gaze as he surveyed the numerous creatures that battled around him but his eyes were focused on the two that were currently battling.

The first was a small yellow mouse that jumped up and sent a powerful thunderbolt at his opponent. The bolt struck the massive black dragon and sent it falling to the ground. Just before it hit the field, it flapped its wings and turned upright before firing a massive stream of fire at the mouse. The electric pokemon flipped onto his back and started spinning while releasing more electricity that formed a shield around him. The flamethrower struck the shield and caused a massive explosion that filled the room with smoke.

The trainer's eyes flashed a powerful blue and with a wave of his hand he banished the smoke and spoke up, "Great job you two. Take a break."

The large black dragon nodded and flapped his massive wings, lifting himself into the air. The mouse ran over to the man and jumped on his shoulder, "Pikapi?"

The man smiled lightly, "I'm impressed buddy, Charizard's flamethrower isn't something to trifle with, I am glad to see your counter shield stood up to it." Pikachu smiled and rubbed his head against his trainers. The young man turned and glanced at the rest of his pokemon that were training before letting his mind drift.

He smiled as he thought about the progress he and his team had made but at the same time he felt sorrow and cold hatred fill his heart at the thought of the events that brought him to this island…back when he…Ash Ketchum…lived in Pallet Town.

*PFTP*

**Flashback**

Ash smiled as he and his friend Pikachu walked down the road close to his home in Pallet Town Kanto. The two were returning from the Unova League were Ash had placed in the top eight of this tough competition. He was slightly depressed that he wasn't victorious but that was pushed aside when he thought about seeing his mom and friends again.

Ash pushed the door open and walked inside his childhood home only to find his mother, Delia Ketchum, sitting in a chair surrounded with Ash's friends from the last four regions.

Professor Oak was looked sorrowful and gave a weak smile at Ash, "Ash my boy…I'm glad you are back."

The trainer from Pallet knew something was wrong and felt his guard go up when his friend Brock spoke up, "Ash we need to talk." Ash's eyes widened as he slowly sat down in a chair.

**Two Hours Later**

Ash slammed his fist against a tree for what seemed like the hundredth time and winced as he his hand screamed in protest. He was in the forest surrounding Pallet Town with his pokemon watching with worried looks. "They want me to quit you guys."

All of Ash's pokemon looked on in shock, "They want me to give up my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. They think I should be realistic and chose a different path…just because I haven't won a competition."

Ash's Bulbasaur walked over and placed a vine on his trainer's shoulder, "Bulbasaur Bulba…Bulba Bulbasaur Saur Bulba."

Ash smiled weakly, "Thanks buddy." Ash slid down against the tree and sighed as he looked at the saddened faces of his pokemon. Pikachu had an angry look upon his normally happy face and his ears twitched ever so slightly. The group remained silent for a few moments before Ash made his decision. "Let's go you guys."

His pokemon looked at him, "We are going to prove them wrong and show them just how powerful we can be."

Ash saw each of his pokemon gain a fire within their eyes, "We won't stop until we become the most powerful team in the world."

**Flashback end**

*****PFTP*

Ash's eyes flared with a powerful blue color and his hair started to move in an invisible force. The ground around him shook and small rocks and pebbles started to float in the air as Ash thought about the betrayal of his friends and family. A strong baritone voice spoke and brought his attention away from his thoughts, "_Calm yourself Ash. Remember your training and focus on clearing your mind. Don't let your powers control you."_

Ash took a moment to breath before clearing his mind of the events from all those years ago. His eyes turned back to their amber color before he turned to see the owner of the voice.

The creature was a powerfully build purple cat like pokemon. It had three rounded fingers on his hand and a long powerful tail that gently moved around. From the base of his skull was an arc shaped tube that contained a second spinal cord to help with blood flow to support his enhanced psychic abilities. His powerful eyes held a piercing glare but if you looked deep enough you would find a small level of worry within as well. This was the legendary pokemon known as Mewtwo and he was Ash's most powerful pokemon and friend.

After the events that led to Ash running away, Mewtwo had found him and offered to help Ash become stronger. Over time, the two grew close and had a bond similar to what Ash and Pikachu have. This and the fact that Ash had several psychic type pokemon, led to Ash venturing into the realm of becoming a psychic himself. The exposure to the powerful energies that radiated form his psychic pokemon had helped influence this. The down side was that it heavily conflicted with his aura abilities which had come into full effect because of the emotional trauma he had suffered. Mewtwo and Ash's Lucario had spent hours trying to figure out a way for the two powerful energies to coexist and the result came from the ancient symbol for yin and yang. Ash had to imagine the two energies like a single swirling pool that he had within. Once this was accomplished, he was able to separate the two energies into their respective halves. By swirling around each other, the psychic and aura energy kept the other at bay in an infinite stasis that would be there for Ash to call upon. The whole process took a massive amount of time at around three years but the results spoke for themselves.

Ash now had a bond with his pokemon that most people only dreamed of, especially be able to speak with them and understand what they said. His physical body grew in strength and stamina thanks to his additional mental abilities. This helped his bond with his pokemon because he could train with them instead of simply instructing them.

Ash sighed and looked off into the distance, "Thanks Mewtwo."

The psychic legendary shrugged, "_We all have our moments of weakness, some more radical than others." _The legendary pokemon looked lost in thought for a moment before shaking his head and giving a weary smile. "_What are your plans for today? More training_?

Ash formed an aura sphere in his hands and lobed it at his friend who effortlessly threw it aside, "_Not happening human."_

Ash chuckled again, "I actually thought about spending a day in the garden with the pokemon…just enjoy the afternoon you know?"

Mewtwo nodded, "_You could always go hunting, there are several contracts that are worth taking a look at."_

Letting his psychic powers go, Ash opened his hand and waited a moment before looking down at the clump of papers in his hand. "Hmm, most of these are not going to be much of a hunt…although, this one might prove to be fun. The owner of the contract wants one of the dragon pseudo legendaries in either egg form or first form."

Mewtwo's brow moved up, "_So that means we would have to go to a nest of them…most likely leading to a massive battle and me having to save your sorry ass."_

Ash looked at his friend, "Most likely."

Mewtwo nodded, "_Well I like it…so how do we go about it?"_

Ash smirked lightly before releasing his powers and teleporting away. Mewtwo waited a moment and looked around the stadium.

All of Ash's pokemon had retired to the garden to relax after their day of training so it was very quiet…not that Mewtwo minded. He looked around before letting a long yawn go and then proceeded to rub the back of his knuckles on his chest. Another couple seconds went by before his eyes widened in shock and he too teleported away. All that was left in the stadium was an eerie silence that was broken every so often from a crack of thunder.

*PFTP*

Five minutes went by before a large crack filled the room and both Ash and Mewtwo appeared in a flash of blue. Both human and pokemon were smoking and breathing very hard while Ash held two pokeballs in his hand. "_And how pray tell was that a good idea?" _

Ash chuckled, "I never said it was a good idea but it did get the job done didn't it?"

Mewtwo rolled his eyes, "_If you count having to fend off an army of enraged pokemon."_

Ash coughed as his lungs screamed at him from the air he was breathing at ta quickened pace, "I held true to my promise. I never separate a mother and child."

His legendary pokemon chuckled, "_You just capture them both. At least this time it was something you could use_."

Ash nodded in agreement, "They will be happy in the reserve."

Mewtwo moved towards a large door towards the back of the stadium when Ash spoke up, "Is this wrong?"

His friend turned, "What do you mean?"

Ash looked at the pokeballs in his hand, "Capturing and selling pokemon?"

Mewtwo thought for a moment, "_Why do you question it after all these years? Tell me, do you give pokemon to abusive or villainous trainers?" _When Ash shook his head Mewtwo continued, "_If there is sign of abuse does it not void the contract and you take the pokemon to the reserve? You aren't an idiot Ash Ketchum so I would suggest that you do not doubt yourself. Besides, most of your clients have been Pokemon Institutes that are in need of pokemon for student use. Granted a few lazy people have gotten pokemon but they all take care of and love their pokemon. Not to mention it is a legitimate part of your corporation."_

Ash nodded, "I know…I just question it sometimes. My former life wouldn't have agreed with capturing and selling pokemon…heck, I didn't believe in trading even if it meant getting my pokemon to evolve."

Mewtwo knew this but still listened to Ash. "It wasn't until that event in my life happened that I really took a look at things."

Ash's voice filled with venom as he spoke but a quick breath fixed this. He looked up at the dark sky, "It doesn't matter….the past is just that, the past…and I must see to our future."

His eyes turned cold as he surveyed the arena, "We have prepared everything…we have trained…and now is the time to show the world what we have become. Send out the invitations my friend."

Mewtwo felt the hatred in Ash's heart flare and he closed his eyes to bask in the power it gave his trainer. Mewtwo smirked just as coldly as his master and knew the fools that did this to him would be groveling at his feet before this competition was over.

*PFTP*

**Pallet Town, Kanto**

Delia Ketchum sat at her kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands and slowly sipped on it. She was still a very beautiful and youthful looking woman but the air around her gave off the essence of sadness and depression. For the past eight long and tiresome years she had been stuck in a constant loop of sorrow that she could never get out of. The very thought of what she had done to her child would make her break down and cry before physically getting sick. She regretted the decision with her entire being but nothing she did could ever take it back. Ash's former friends tried to cheer her up but nothing worked. Her only true form of human contact was that in Professor Oak who came and had dinner with her every night. Ash's former companions were off on their journeys and would stop by from time to time but it just did nothing to help her present state.

Today was going to be another long drawn out day but when Mimey, her Mr. Mime came walking in with the mail she found something that raised her spirits.

It was a cream colored envelope written with flawless handwriting addressed to her. On the back was a seal made of red wax with the image of a Charizard using flamethrower on a dead tree. The bark of the tree was black as night and Delia gasped, dropping the envelope with a single word on her lips, "Blackwood."

*PFTP*

Professor Samuel Oak was running as fast as his aged body would let him. In his hand was a letter with a seal that unknowingly his friend Delia Ketchum had just received as well. He raced into the yard and opened the door to find Delia on her knees while looking at a letter similar to his. "Delia are you alright?"

She looked up at him, "Samuel…Blackwood wrote me…Zane Blackwood."

He nodded, "I as well. It would appear that he is holding a private pokemon competition and is inviting people of significance."

Delia scrunched up her face, "Then why would he invite me? I'm no longer a trainer; I haven't been one since before Ash was born."

Samuel rubbed his chin, "I don't know Delia…maybe he assumes that you know where Ash is. Let's face it…your son was the pride of Pallet Town and was a strong trainer in his own right. We can ask Mr. Blackwood once we get to the island. According to this letter a ferry will pick up those invited from Vermillion City and take us to the island for the competition."

Delia thought for a moment, "Samuel, do you think Ash will show up?"

The old professor sighed, "I don't know Delia…I really don't know."

*PFTP*

Two days went by before the pair left for Vermillion City. When they arrived at the port they found a sizeable group also waiting. All of Ash's former friends were there and Samuel noted that all five of the regional champions were present as well. The one that surprised Professor Oak the most was the sight of Charles Goodshow, The Pokemon League President, standing and talking with the champions. "Charles my old friend it has been a while."

The two elderly men shook hands, "Ah Samuel I shouldn't be surprised that you are here. Mr. Blackwood has the Pokemon League in a rather interesting uproar. Inviting all the champions in addition to the head of the league isn't something done without thought."

The two men turned silent as they thought about what was going to happen.

*PFTP*

Over by the champions, the only female listened to her fellow trainers chat as her mind started to work. She had long flowing golden blonde hair and wore form fitting black pants. A light blue blouse clung to her curves and added to her already prominent beauty. Her gray eyes twinkles in the sun light and four black tear-drop shaped jewels sat in her hair to finish her look.

This was Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh Region and thought by many to be the most powerful trainer of the five regions. She was just as surprised as everyone else when a letter from the infamous Zane Blackwood appeared on her desk inviting her to his private competition. Being who she was, Cynthia instantly dove into anything she could find about the mysterious man and was surprised at how little she actually found. Her eyes flickered over the gathering group of people and tried to figure out why this select group of people had been chosen. She recognized several people including Brock, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris from when she had run into Ash Ketchum.

The blonde champion thought for a moment to try and figure out a factor that connected everyone. Her eyes widened and she stifled a gasp as she figured out the connection from the group of people. They had all been involved with Ash Ketchum in some way.

Cynthia had heard about the sudden disappearance of the young man from the battle circuit and truth be told she was upset. When she had first met Ash she was only twenty and he was sixteen but she was surprised at the emotion and determination he had held. It was the same when she met him a year later in Unova for the World Cup but this time around she found a maturity that was burning to show itself. When she had found out that Ash had dropped off the face of the earth she was shocked and saddened. This trainer had so much potential but he had given up for some unknown reason.

"You alright there Cynthia?" She looked over to see Steven Stone smile at her. Steven was the new Champion of Hoenn, taking the title from Wallace after he decided to become the Champion of Johto, thus finally enabling the regions of Kanto and Johto to have their own Elite Fours.

Cynthia smiled lightly, "Just lost in thought Steven."

The man smiled and nodded, "Trying to figure why we are all here?"

The blonde haired champion smiled wider, "Nothing gets past you…I think I have a theory but it is really out there."

Cynthia watched as her friend scrunched his face up in thought before looking at each and every face that was waiting for the ship to arrive. He closed his eyes and hummed gently to himself before suddenly snapping his eyes open, "That is far out there."

Cynthia let a giggle go but coughed to try and cover it up. "Sorry, you are thinking the same thing, right?"

Steven nodded slowly, "It is the only connection that I see with everyone here. Let's face it, the odds of someone else knowing this many important people are improbable. It does help support your theory with his friends and family here."

Cynthia nodded, "I wish there were more details as to what happened to him. I was so certain that I was going to see him on the opposing side of me for my championship but that never happened."

Lance walked over and placed a calming hand on Cynthia's shoulder, "We all thought it. That boy was one of a kind and his sudden disappearance has me baffled. One thing that just doesn't add up was that when he left, all of his pokemon disappeared as well. To this day, Samuel Oak has no idea what happened to the pokemon or Ash."

Steven nodded, "You would think someone would have noticed thirty plus pokemon wondering around…especially a huge herd of Tauros."

Cynthia's eyes moved as she thought, "What if he decided to follow in the path of Red?"

Lance's breathing hitched having temporarily forgotten the Pokemon Master. "I guess that is a thought…but I don't see the boy putting that kind of dedication towards training. Would you be able to abandon everyone you cared about just for a title?"

Cynthia's mind went to her family back in Sinnoh and she shook her head, "I couldn't do that. Granted I would have my pokemon but that just isn't the same."

Lance clicked his tongue, "Not to mention that Red has become somewhat of a recluse…the only person who hears from him is Goodshow and that is few and far between."

Steven brought his hand up and adjusted his tie and brushed off the arms of his suit jacket, "I do believe that our ride is here." Sure enough as the group of people turned around, a massive yacht slowly touched to the port and let down a ramp.

Everyone waited until a young man with purple hair and a scowl on his face slowly descended.

There was a collection of gasps from the group as they surveyed the person. Cynthia gave a weary smile but a true smile none the less, "It's good to see you again Paul."

**And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. The first chapter of the reworked Facing the Past.**

**Ash is NOT going to be very nice in this fic. Stay tuned to see what happens.**

**Now for the big questions that I know you are all burning to answer….what pokemon would you like Ash to have and….what pairing would you like?**

**I am considering a harem of three or four girls but it all depends on what the votes say. I will say that our ever lovely Cynthia is going to be part of the story. ;)**

**I'm not sure if I will be including any of the main traveling girls (Misty, May, Dawn, Iris) but still feel free to put forth your vote.**

**Until next time my friends, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paul looked at the group and snorted at the sight of them. When Cynthia greeted him, the trainer from Sinnoh nodded his head in respect, "Cynthia."

He looked at the group, "Let's not waist my or my master's time. If you received a message from Lord Blackwood then present it to me now and get on the ship."

Dawn gapped at the young man, "You work for Blackwood Paul? What about becoming a pokemon trainer?"

Paul gave a sneer that he was famous for, "What does it matter to you? But if you are going to insist upon asking stupid questions then I will answer. Yes I work for Blackwood and I'm still a trainer. I'm the leading member of his Elite Four."

A young teen next to Dawn and her friend May spoke up, "You can't be part of an Elite Four…there are no open positions."

Paul's scowl deepened, "You really are an idiot. You think there aren't other Elite trainers out there?"

Max shook his head, "Nope, because they are not a part of the Pokemon League."

Paul looked to Goodshow, "That is about to change though isn't it Mr. Goodshow?"

Everyone looked at Charles who was gently stroking his beard, "It is possible. I will see what your master has to offer."

Paul turned and walked up the ramp with the group getting the hint and following. Professor Oak spoke up, "What is he talking about Charles?"

The bearded man smiled, "Just what it sounds like my old friend. You see, Mr. Blackwood is a trainer and for some time he has been petitioning for the Orange Islands to officially become their own region with a yearly competition like the others. At first the members of the Orange Crew were not too happy about this and called Blackwood out. From what I was told, he posed a challenge to them. If they could beat his chosen Elite Four members then they could retain their jobs…if they lost then they would have to give up the Orange League for a more permanent option."

May looked at Dawn as they listened, "So what happened Mr. Goodshow?"

Paul's voice responded, "They lost like the fools they are. I faced that dancing imbecilic Rudy and was highly insulted by his weakness."

Misty scowled at the mention of her old friend, "Hold on Paul, Rudy is a great trainer."

The Veilstone trainer turned, "By whose standards? I beat him with one pokemon and one of my new ones at that. The other members were the same. They have been away from true battling for so long that they lost all their talent. Granted the last one at least fought in double battles but she still lost."

Gary thought for a moment, "What about Drake?"

Paul's lips twitched up into a cold smile, "My master obliterated him."

This caused the group to pause in their movements. Drake of the Orange Islands was famous for being one of the few trainers to have a Dragonite on his team and with it always being chosen last the opponent usually lost.

Max gapped, "That's not possible…Drake was one of the most powerful trainers ever. I mean, he has only lost once and that was to Ash!"

Paul looked at the teen, "I'm surprised that you would even speak of him considering what you all did to him."

May went to the defense of her brother, "Now just hold on a minute Paul. What do you know about Ash? You hated his guts the last time I heard anything. And the only reason we confronted Ash was because we cared about him and his future."

A snort of derision was the response she got, "Really? What about you? Have you given up your dream of becoming a Contest Master?"

May slowly shook her head and looked guilty, "I rest my case. Find your rooms and don't bother me with any of your complaints."

Before anyone could say anything, Paul was around the corner.

*PFTP*

The group made their way to their respective rooms and couldn't help but feel in awe at the beauty of them. Each one was tastefully furnished with warm colors and imported furniture. May was rooming with Dawn and she plopped herself onto one of the beds, "Oh my gosh you have to try this bed Dawn. I could just stay here for the remainder of the trip."

Her friend gave a weary smile, "May don't you think this is a little weird?"

Her friend rolled onto her stomach and leaned on her elbows, "What do you mean?"

Dawn gently played with a strand of her blue hair, "You mean you don't find it just a little weird that Zane Blackwood called us to his private island for a pokemon competition? Then Paul of all people shows up and refers to Blackwood as his Master?"

May shrugged, "So Paul knows some powerful people."

Dawn shook her head, "Not the Paul I remember. He would never refer to anyone as his Master. Everyone was below him except for the champions. I really don't like this."

May looked at her friend, "You really are worried aren't you?"

Dawn nodded and rubbed her arm, "This just doesn't add up to me and I'm getting very scared."

May jumped up, "Dawn there is no need to worry, we have our friends and pokemon with us so if anything happens we can protect ourselves."

Dawn nodded slowly as she looked out the window to watch as the port slowly got smaller.

*PFTP*

Professor Oak was sitting in the lounge with Charles, Delia, Lance and Steven. The four men had small glasses of alcohol and Delia was sipping on a virgin strawberry daiquiri. Lance took a drink from his scotch and took a breath, "So no one has any clues?"

Steven shook his head, "Nothing, the Pokemon Gmen have been unable to get onto the island because of the weather and the League hasn't been able to get any of the inspectors through."

Charles nodded as he smacked his lips from his drink, "Even the Inspector Joy with the Latias was unable to make any headway. She was attacked by a pokemon and was forced to turn back."

Delia's eyes widened, "What has the power to turn back a legendary?"

Professor Oak answered, "Not much. There are pokemon in our world that have surpassed the legendary level but they are few and far. Lance and Steven I believe your starters would have a shot."

The two men looked at each other and shook their heads, "That isn't a gamble I would want to take I'm afraid. Maybe one of the lesser legendries but against something like Rayquaza I'm not so sure. We are talking about pokemon that are naturally stronger than anything in the wild…I can't imagine what one trained would be able to do."

Lance added his thoughts, "There was the case of Tobias from Sinnoh who had Darkrai and Latios but both his pokemon were defeated by Ash Ketchum. After gaining victory over Sinnoh he just disappeared, giving up his title shot against Cynthia."

Delia smiled gently at the mention of her son, "I wonder what this is all about. I have never dealt with Blackwood and as far as I know, none of Ash's friends have either. I'd think that the formation of a new league would be able to be handled by Pokemon League Headquarters."

Charles chuckled, "Usually yes but with Mr. Blackwood claiming to have his own Elite Four and he himself being the Champion we all are needed to pass final judgment. We are also needed to determine the level, rank, and type of trainer that are named Elites."

When Delia gave a confused expression Goodshow continued, "For example, Lance here is the Champion of Kanto and he specializes as a dragon trainer. He uses Elite level pokemon and Lance himself is classified as a Platinum Trainer."

Delia shook her head in confusion, "What's a Platinum Trainer?"

The dragon master smiled and pulled out a small card that resembled a debit card, "This is my trainer I.D. card and as you can see it is Platinum in color. Each trainer upon starting their journey is given an I.D. card in addition to their pokedex. This card helps determine their rank and can only be altered by high level officials. Normal trainers are given a bronze card, advanced, a silver, gym leaders, a gold, Elite Four members a diamond, and finally Champions are given the Platinum. A trainer's pokedex keeps record of their official rank. When they win or lose it counts either for or against them. The higher the rank the more pokemon a person can carry as well as the more they can earn in battle."

Delia felt her head spinning, "That seems very complicated."

Professor Oak shrugged, "It really isn't when you think about it. For example, Ash was at a Silver level card but when he came back from Unova he was upgraded to a Silver with Gold strips. This means that he was good enough to be considered a gym leader or a Frontier Brain should he decide to become one. This rank gave him the ability to carry a full team plus an additional three."

Delia took a drink, "What is the max amount of pokemon a trainer can carry?"

Charles answered her, "Twelve officially. By that I mean a trainer can carry and rotate twelve pokemon for battles but they can carry their entire collection should they chose. This is only aloud for trainers of Gym status or above." The group was quiet for a few moments before they decided to head out onto the deck.

*PFTP*

Paul was leaning on the railing at the front of the yacht with a gentle smile on his face. He thought about his past and mentally chuckled at the way he was living now. Never in a million years would he have thought that he was going to end up working for Ash but here he was. Ash had first approached him five years ago, three years after his disappearance, and wanted to battle. Paul agreed and was shocked when Ash took out three members of his team before finally losing one. Ash's second pokemon had finished off the remaining three within a half hour. Paul was shocked to say the least and wanted to know how his former rival had become so powerful. Ash simply smirked and offered Paul a place in the future of pokemon, which he readily accepted.

Since then, Paul had become a demon in battle utilizing everything he and Ash had discovered. Now with this competition, Paul would get a chance to face Ash in a none training setting to finally see if he could surpass his mentor and friend.

Paul's thoughts were broken when the sound of feet entered his range of hearing. He turned to see Cynthia standing there with an amused smile on her face. "Hello Paul."

The purple haired trainer looked around which Cynthia caught, "You can relax Paul, I'm the only one here."

This visibly relaxed him and he smiled, "Ash said to tell you he misses you."

The blonde haired woman smiled weakly, "And I him. I wish I had gotten a chance to get away more."

Paul shrugged, "It is what it is. I'm impressed with your acting abilities. You actually looked like you were confused when everyone was arriving."

Cynthia mock glared at him, "In truth I was. I only know Brock, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan. Everyone else I had no idea of their connection to him."

Cynthia attempted to brush the hair away from her eyes but it fell back into place, "I didn't realize that he was so acquainted with Champions of the Pokemon League."

Paul nodded and turned so he was once again facing the ocean before him, "What do you suppose everyone will think? After all these years he just appears with god like strength."

Cynthia leaned on the railing next to Paul, "I don't know. I guess they will be upset with me for not telling them that I knew where he was but in truth I really don't care. Friends and Family are supposed to help you and support your dreams…not crush them." Cynthia's eyes flashed into a glare as she spoke,

"Chill out Cynthia. Ash isn't the same person he once was. He is the very essence of power now and will lead our league to greatness."

The blonde Champion of Sinnoh nodded slowly, "Sorry."

Paul nodded before putting a hand on her shoulder, "You should get back."

The blonde looked at him with a slightly sad expression, "I'll see you later Paul."

*PTCW*

Several hours went by and all seemed pretty quiet on the yacht. Paul was up in the cabin with the Captain and perked up when he saw the storm clouds that had grown on the horizon.

"How long?"

The Captain wearily looked at the storm, "I'd say fifteen minutes out."

Paul picked up a phone and hit a button to activate the ship wide intercom, "Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to enter New Island Waters. Brace yourself for storm conditions and have pokemon ready should you fall overboard."

Placing the phone down Paul looked at the Captain, "Go ahead and say what you are thinking."

The man sighed, "Why is he doing this?"

Paul smirked coldly as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, "Simple, it is a test. If one of the trainers is thrown overboard they should be able to use their pokemon to get to safety. If not, then they aren't worth his time."

The captain shook his head and looked out the window as large raindrops started to fall. Paul put his hand on the man's shoulder as he walked out, "Keep her steady."

*PTCW*

The people whom were invited stood poised on the deck of the ship. Paul rolled his eyes at their stupidity but kept his mouth silent.

Dawn looked at him with a worried glance, "What is the idea Paul? Why would Blackwood have us go through a storm like this?"

The Veilstone trainer remained silent as the ship pushed forward. A bolt of lightning flashed just above the ship and was dangerously close.

Misty rounded on Paul, "What gives!"

He simply smiled, "It is a test." The group's eyes widened before calling on their pokemon. Another bolt of lightning flashed and came directly at the ship.

Dawn was first, "Pachirisu, defend with thunderbolt!" From her ball appeared a small white and blue squirrel that sparked with light blue electricity before firing off a moderately sized bolt to counter the storm.

Brock stood next to Misty, "Rhydon use your lightning rod ability to absorb anything that comes close!" A massive bipedal rock type appeared and caused the ship to shift. It roared out and braced himself as a bolt of lightning slammed into him.

Lance and the other Champions chose their pokemon to help combat the weather. Max cried out in terror as a massive wave crashed into the side of the ship, "Why is this happening?"

Paul remained silent and kept his gaze upon the island. Cynthia stood near the middle of the ship and watched as Garchomp slashed at another bolt of lightning. The bolt was so powerful and bright that it momentarily stunned the crowd in blindness just as another wave crashed into the ship. May was near the edge and slipped on the wet floor and lost her grip. The moment the wave hit she was flung into the air and flew overboard.

Dawn saw her friend fall and cried out, "MAY!"

Paul turned to see May surface in the raging water and try to swim back to safety. She gasped and gulped for what little air she could get before the waves started to pull her down again. Brock was forced to hold Max back who had just about jumped in after his sister.

"Let me go Brock I have to save May!"

Brock shook his head, "Max your pokemon aren't strong enough to fight those waters."

The former gym leader looked at his friend Misty who answered his question. "My pokemon are….Gyarados I need your help!" From the ball came a massive blue serpentine like dragon. It had a trident like crown upon its brow and two long whiskers on the side of its face.

Misty jumped onto her Pokémon's back, "Let's go Gyarados, we need to get to May." Her pokemon roared before charging into the dangerous waters. The two of them forced their way through the rough sea and Misty reached out to May who was exhausted from her battle.

Pulling the brunette up she wrapped her arms around May to secure her, "Back to the ship Gyarados and be careful." The atrocious pokemon nodded and quickly but safely made his way to the yacht.

Once they got to the side, Misty help May onto the deck before recalling her pokemon. Brock wrapped his younger friend in a thick blanket that Dawn had retrieved from the bedroom.

Max rushed in and wrapped May in a tight hug, "I thought you were gone forever."

May smiled weakly, "Not a chance Max."

The brunette glared at Paul who had not moved from his spot, "Thanks for the help."

Paul sneered and turned back to the island.

Misty growled and along with everyone on the deck, surrounded Paul, "What gives Paul? Why the hell would Blackwood have his home on this kind of place? And more importantly, why would didn't you help?"

Paul spoke in a cool but strong tone, "I am forbidden to intervene in a challengers test. You must prove yourself to him before getting a chance to meet him."

The group, even the champions, looked on with shocked expressions. "That's barbaric!"

Paul turned to Professor Oak, "Hardly. How is it any different from what the original Orange League did? They didn't do pokemon battles. They tested the endurance and bond of trainer and pokemon. Blackwood is doing the same."

The group was about to argue but a dull blue light suddenly engulfed the area. Everyone's hair, clothes, and personal effects started to flow like it was caught in an invisible wind.

Professor Oak and the Champions got wide eyed, "Psychic energy. How is he doing this?"

Paul remained silent and smirked, "See you at the massacre."

Before anyone could respond, Paul disappeared in a flash of light.

*PTCW*

Misty screamed, "He just left us!" The group quickly rushed around the ship trying to find Paul but found that he, as well as the Captain was gone.

Misty was rushing around the deck, "How are we supposed to get back to land? We can't drive a ship. What are we going to do?"

Gary rolled his eyes at the redhead before looking over the railing, "Has anyone noticed that the storm suddenly stopped?"

The group looked up and around, "It did…but how?"

Professor Oak thought for a moment, "My guess is that we are currently under the control of a very powerful psychic pokemon. There have been occasions, granted very rare ones, in which psychic pokemon have been able to form a barrier around certain areas and protect from weather. The difference here is that it seems that this same power is also controlling the ship."

Max looked around, "Whatever is able to do this must be really powerful…and maybe even dangerous."

The group looked around and then at the sight of the island. The ship slowly moved closer to the island until it a dock became visible. Everyone was surprised to see Paul standing there with his famous sneer on. He pushed a button and a large metal clamp rose from the dock and secured the ship in place. Seconds later, a large ramp rose up and latched securely onto the ship.

The group slowly descended the ramp and stopped in front of Paul. "Stick close and don't lag behind. Blackwood is already upset with how late you are."

Lance raised an eyebrow, "The invite stated five p.m."

Paul nodded, "And it is now five fifteen…you should have been at the harbor sooner."

The group remained silent as Paul turned on the spot and started walking up the stairs, "Let's move."

Everyone followed and arrived at a massive door after a five minute journey. Paul knocked once and it flashed the familiar light blue they had seen earlier before it opened. What greeted them was a stadium sized dining room with several water fountains deep enough to swim in. At the front of the room was a large door and just before it was a winding staircase that led to the upper levels.

Paul turned to the group, "You may release your pokemon if you wish to have them fed. Blackwood will be here soon." Paul snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

*PFTP*

The group sat down at the table and selected some of their pokemon to release. Misty chose her Starmie, Politoad, Gyarados, and newest addition, Vaporeon.

Brock went with Steelix, Rhydon, Crobat, Swampert, and Blissey.

May only selected her Blaziken and Glaceon while Dawn brought out her Piplup, Typhlosion, and Togekiss.

Max chose his entire team which consisted of Sceptile, Slaking, Breloom, Swampert, Gardevoir, and Metang.

Iris brought out her Axew, Excadrill, and Druddigon while Cilan brought Simisage, Crustle, and his Stunkfish.

This left the Champions and Researchers. Each Champion chose their signature pokemon while Professor Oak and Gary stuck with their starters, Charizard and Blastoise respectively.

They remained silent for several moments before Brock spoke up, "Am I the only one with a really bad sense of déjà vu?"

Misty nodded, "I know what you mean Brock. I have the strangest feeling that this has happened before…I can't explain it."

The pokemon Doctor rubbed his chin in thought, "I positive that we have never come into contact with Blackwood before but I can't get this nagging feeling that we might have."

Dawn and May looked worriedly at each other but kept silent. Gary saw this and smiled lightly, "Don't worry girls, with all of us here and with our pokemon out, there is nothing that can go wrong."

They smiled gratefully at their friend but a cold voice filled the room, "Is that so? Well then, I will have to actually try then."

*PFTP*

The room dropped in temperature as the lights of the room darkened and a single beam of blue light appeared in the center of the winding staircase. Everyone held their breath as they felt powerful psychic energy similar to what they felt earlier on the boat ride.

Paul appeared next to the stairs and smiled coldly, "You are about to meet the most powerful pokemon trainer on the whole planet. He has risen beyond the rank of master and will lead the League in a new era. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the Master of New Island and the Champion of the Orange League, Zane Blackwood."

As Paul finished speaking two figures slowly descended the beam of energy. Both had glowing blue eyes and held strong auras about them. The two beings gently touched down on the floor and the light faded away revealing Zane Blackwood wrapped in a black cloak with the hood drawn up, only his glowing eyes were visible. Next to him was a creature standing at 6' 6" with eyes glowing similar to his masters.

Brock and Misty felt their jaws drop in shock, "Mewtwo? What are you doing here?"

The psychic legendary chuckled deeply and looked at his trainer, "I am here to uphold the will of my master." Everyone looked at the figure that was Zane Blackwood and found that he had yet to reveal himself.

Max looked at Brock, "Who is Mewtwo?"

Misty answered for her friend, "Max, Mewtwo is a legendary psychic pokemon and possibly the strongest pokemon in the world."

Max gapped at this, "That isn't possible…Arceus is the strongest."

Mewtwo chuckled, "Really? I would have to second guess that. The Alpha pokemon slumbers in his realm and cares nothing for the world. I am the strongest pokemon that has ever been and ever will be."

Max was about to protest but Blackwood raised his hand, "Silence. You are here for me to show that the Orange League is ready to take on a whole new era. An era of power and battle skills that the world has never seen before."

Gary glared at Zane, "And how are you going to prove this?"

The man smiled coldly and gestured to the group, "By having a battle of course. Each of my Elite Four members will take on one of the champions and I will take on the final one. In order for the team to be declared a winner they must receive three wins."

Charles Goodshow thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I can agree to this."

The assembled trainers gapped at this before Max shouted, "That isn't fair! You are giving them shots at champions. I say we battle them first to see if they are worth the time."

Blackwood chuckled, "Paul?"

The trainer from Veilstone nodded, "So be it."

Zane chuckled coldly and his eyes flared to life with a powerful blue power. Raising his hand he waved it and the massive doors at the back of the room opened up to reveal a massive stadium illuminated by stadium lights.

Paul slowly walked to his side of the field and pulled a pokeball from his belt, "You wanted a battle then step up and take the challenge."

He enlarged the ball and threw it into the air, "Stand by for battle!"

**Chapter 2 is done.**

**Now, first off, the only reason this chapter is done already is because I had a ton of time to work on it several weeks ago. I work full time people so I don't have a ton of writing time anymore. I will get chapter 3 out as soon as I can.**

**So our story has only begun and we will now see how much Paul has changed since the Sinnoh League. **

**I'm currently taking votes and ideas on pokemon you want seen, potential parings for either Ash or Paul, and finally…what other trainers you want to see arrive at New Island. Remember, this is a competition so there will be quite a few. **

**As always, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


End file.
